bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Bala
Bala or Bara As probably all (or atleast most of you) know the problem with japanice translations... yes you guessed it... it's the problem with the letters "L" and "R". Since the kata "ら" can be translated either "la" or "ra". So can it be so that bala would actually be bara (which in my opinion sounds alot better)? In the anime Yammy named it the first time it was shown (the battle against urahara) he used the word bara. with an "r" in it. Also when compared to other hollow attacks there isn't a single attack the would spelled with an "L". Think of it, "celo" in stead of "cero"... But this is a eternity question but since no official translation has been done (or has there??) and just wanting an open conversation... what do you think? --Cyberflame 21:40, 11 June 2009 (UTC) Most, if not all Arrancar techniques, use Spanish words. So it would be "Bala" and "Cero". They are Spanish for "Bullet" and "Zero" respectively. Arrancar109 21:43, 11 June 2009 (UTC) Viz calls it a Bala not a Bara so does that count?--Kisukeiscool100396 22:18, 11 June 2009 (UTC) Bala has more force? When I was rereading past chapters, I found that when Yammy struck Ichigo with his Bala, he mentions that it has more "force" than a Cero. I suppose that this would be referring to the attack's concussive force, which would explain why it sent him flying so far back. Given that he related the force to Bala in general, I'm guessing that he isn't just referring to his own size-enhanced version. The translation may have been wrong, but if not, should this be mentioned in the article? Mohrpheus 03:52, May 26, 2010 (UTC) :Relevant pages: Ju-Ni ("That's not a cero, that's a bala. That's why it's got so much force") and Cnet ("That was no Cero! That was my Bala!! How'd ya like its power?"). I'll ask at the Bleach Wiki:Translation Corner for some clarification. [[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 13:06, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Bala - hollow and arrancar technique In episode 284 Apache as Hollow used bala so i think it's also Hollows technique. First, sign your posts using 4 tildes, ~~~~. Second, she fired a cero, not a bala. The sound effect was a cero, even though they made it look weird. 13:07, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Bala fired with a waving gesture Some arrancar such as dordoni and ulquiorra seem to use a waving gesture rather than an actual punch like yammy and findor uses his sword?--CiFeR215 (talk) 23:03, January 16, 2013 (UTC) There could be other ways. The image was undone because we have a very strict policy on adding images, it could have been in violation of that Kamikaze839 (talk) 23:10, January 16, 2013 (UTC) How do I go about getting an image on here? I think there should be an image of his bala and that's the only one I've found.--CiFeR215 (talk) 01:59, January 17, 2013 (UTC) :Follow the Bleach Wiki:Image Policy--